


27

by StrangeLotus



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: My own creepypasta, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-27 00:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeLotus/pseuds/StrangeLotus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reporter Daniel J. Miller is trying to get the scoop on missing people and murders when he himself might just become one on the list of murder victims at the hand of 27. Summery sucks i know, im sorry. story is alot better then the summery i promise. but this is supposed to be my own little creepypasta story. read, enjoy and review! Rated T for some blood and slight language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	27

**Author's Note:**

> hey there, well, this is my very own one-shot, horror story. its supposed to be my own creepypasta story but...idk if its worthy enough to call creepypasta ^^"" lemmie know what you think of it! thanks! to see what she looks like with and without her mask, go to the photo bucket profile BBGirl0409 and you should be able to see both pictures on there ^^

-Channel 4 News-  
Missing Persons!  
"Three Missing and Two Dead.  
Zack M. Sheets, June E. Rose and Kyle J. Read went missing just missing just last night, at the same time that Molly A. Lenert and John R. Vicroy were murdered. Police say that there were no witnesses but one who is still in shock to say anything yet. When police arrived on the scene, they were horrifyed at what the bodies had looked like now, the police have sealed off the area and are taking care of the scene quickly before any more have to witness the site. They have told us afew stange things though, Reporter Daniel J. Miller has told us that both victims were missing their hearts and eyes. And-wait, this just in! The witness has started to describe the killer!...Alright, the killer has been described to be female, have long, messy white hair, white skin, a white mask, red..eyes and...what?...covered in...stitches?" Thats when I turned off the news, I knew what happened, I was the reporter to find out. Daniel J. Miller. I knew something fishy was going on...but what? I had now been on my computer for hours, searching for things that could lead or connect with this killer but the only thing that ever popped up were these stories about weird creatures and killers and lost episodes of things such as spongebob or mickey mouse and the only one I found that was close to it, with the paper white skin and the way it murdered the two kids was this "Jeff The Killer" and "Jane The Killer" but, none had Stitches, white hair, a mask or red eyes...so what could this be? The way the bodies were torn up looked like an animal but...it was not an animal, it was someone, a person. I had even got so desperate I looked on youtube, but, when that failed, I looked onto the police files and even local news files of other towns and found afew matches. "Local couple found dead with no hearts or eyes and ripped apart!" read one, "teenagers found dead in their home along with parents! missing their hearts and eyes!" read another but one caught my attention. "Married couple found dead in home along with teenage son!" The title read, but thats not what caught my attention, what did was when I started to read down. "Local married couple found dead with their hearts and eyes missing and the same with their 16 year old teenage son, their 18 year old daughter missing but their 10 year old daughter was found alive, drawing in her room with only afew scratches" then I stopped reading from there, I had found one that was almost the same exept the couples 6 year old son was found alive but there were no pictures exept the ones that the two children drew. But, the other weird part is that the two children called this killer girl "27", and not meaning her age, they said 27 was her name and that she said that she wouldn`t hurt them, that she was their friend and then had jumpped out the window when she heard the sirens of the police cars. Though, the children said that she had "jumped out the window and ran" even though they had been on the second floor. The whole thing was unsettling, sure this "27" girl didn`t kill the young children but...the way she had killed the rest and the name "27"..it was just so...odd. I desided to search for other things one last time on google and...I found something in the images. There is already people drawing pictures of the killer and, though it was somewhat weird, I had to say that this art was very interesting and thats when I found it, someone else had seen this thing and didn`t speak up. I had found an actual picture, blurry, but an actual picture. I had seen the police sketch and it looked almost just like the picture I had found. I clicked on it to get a closer look and was somewhat shocked. This girl, this...thing didn`t even look human. It, no, She had paper white skin, matted, messy snow white hair, blood red eyes..or atleast, eye that I could see, the mask covered the entire face even the right eye but looked like a piece was broken off to show the left eye, she wore bandages over her chest that had a visable scar streched acrossed her chest and wore baggy white pants and the most disturbing of all of it was not only the demonic like red eye but it, sorry, she had stitches all over her like a poorly or rather, very damged doll that was sewn over and over again. Even if the picture was blurry, you could see all of it and the last thing I had realized about the picture...was that the white part of her eye...was not white, but it was pitch black. Just looking at this picture, made me feel uneasy, the palms of my hands were actually sweaty. I couldn`t look at the picture anymore, I clicked away from it and back onto the normal google. This girl could not be human but that only reterected my thoughts to something else..."if this girl isnt human...then...what is she?" I quickly shook that thought away as I looked at the clock and groaned. It was 3 AM. "And I have work tomorrow.." I thought as I shut down my computer and layed in my bed. I sighed and tried to fall asleep but my thoughts kept coming back to the same question over and over "If shes not human...then what is she?" and I had stayed awake with that question for awhile...that is, until my eye lids seemed to give out on me and I had fell asleep. Days seem to get so much longer, more and more murders and missing people had came up and some cases even had young children found like the two cases I read about and the murders seem to get more and more grusome and I had started to become more and more paranoid with each case I heard about and tried to get the "scoop" is what us reporters called it but I knew I would probably regret being the one to try and find out what that scoop was. I had done more research at work when I was on break and after my work shift was done, I had started toward my home and thats when...I had seen her, peeking out from the woods late at night, it happened to fast I didn`t get a good look at her but she started to come after me, she ran very fast and sometimes when I looked back I could see her run almost like an animal. I felt like I was the mouse and she was the cat for a moment. But here I now sat, in my house with almost all lights on, in my room. "Damn it! I knew I shouldn`t of stayed at work so late! I knew it!" I mentally yelled at my self for about 30 minutes, I sat down in my computer chair and let out a sigh, trying to relax abit. It was now 1 AM now, I layed back in my chair and my eye lids slowly started to close when I heard a noise. I shot up and grabbed the metal baseball bat I had started to keep next to my desk and bed. I had already told you, I had become very paranoid. I heard another noise. I gripped the bat tightly as I could see a shadow from under the door. I silently swallowed as I saw the shadow come closer. I hands had started sweating aswell as sweat dripped from my forehead. My legs shook terribly as did the rest of me as tears started to well up in my eyes. I was scared, hell, I was terrifyed at what might be lurking outside my room. I`m 25 and I live alone, of course its going to scare me! and then, of course, as all horror books or horror movie murders start out, the lights...cut off as well as all the power...exept strangly enough, my laptop and phone. The laptop screen had flickered and turned black with crimson text appearing on it that read "27", the text seemed to look like it was leeking red, as if it was just painted on there and the same happened on my tv screen and my phone screen. The door slammed open and the girl had jummped at me like a cat catching its prey. I let out a terrifyed yelp as I moved out of the way, the light of my computer screen and tv had illuminated the room just enough for me to see her. She looked just like the picture had looked. The stitches, the long, blood matted white hair, the mask...and that damned demonic red eye...that seemed to glow in the dark but she looked like she was only...13 years old. She jumped at me again, I let out another terrifyed cry as I swong the bat, hitting her in the side of the face. I backed up against the wall into a corner without realizing...until it was to late. She turned and looked at me, her mask had fallen off. Her mouth wasnt there...just a long line stitch acrossed her face where her mouth should of been and her right eye...that had always been covered by the mask...was completely black, no red, no pupil, nothing exept..the number "27" in blood red, in the middle of that eye...as if...someone had tattooed it onto her eye. She slowly looked at me, the emotionless look she had now formed into the most demonic, evil, hellish and down right utterly terrifying glare. The stitches where her mouth should be now moved like a mouth but looked like if the stitches came undone, the top half of her head would of fallen off. She spoke in the most demonic sounding voice, sounding as if four people were talking at the same exact time "you cracked my mask...now that you have seen me...I will take your eyes and I will eat the fear inside your heart...DIE!" She lunged at me and at that moment, it seemed to be in slow motion in my eyes, her arms seemed to almost morph into blades all while she jumped at me. I froze, it seemed like, as I said before, everything went in slow motion yet it went so fast, all at the same time...I couldn`t move. Then, she hit me and started to tear open my chest, I screamed in pain, shock and horror as she painted in blood on the wall...the number 27...then everything went black. I had never realized it before but...at every crime scene...the number 27 was somewhere, weather it was the street number, house number, it was on a clothing tag or on one fo the childs pictures. There was always...the number 27.


End file.
